


Cat Aid

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [69]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Humor, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Mickey has a crush on this redhead who's always walking his dog at the park. Problem is, Mickey doesn't have the guts to approach him. He wishes he owned a pet so he could walk it near his crush. Good thing Mandy owns a cat. He can walk that instead, right?(Changed Summary)





	Cat Aid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EG Members](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=EG+Members), [ConfusedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedGirl/gifts).



> Cassandra said: Ian has a dog and he walks it all the time to the park and Mickey has a huge crush on Ian but no dog and no idea what the fuck to do to talk to him, so with what seemed to be a good idea at the time, he steals Mandy’s cat and decides to go walk it at the park until he realizes that the cat is a true Milkovich and basically tries to start shit with all the dogs, Ian’s included.
> 
> i re-read the prompt after i was done and realised you said he stole Mandy's cat but i was already done writing. hope u like this anyway.

Like clockwork, Mickey walks past the park at exactly 9:00AM every Saturday morning. Just as he nears the place he usually slows down, stops and then walks after a few minutes right before stopping again. That way he won't be the creepy guy seeing as he doesn’t have a child or a freaking pet. Every single Saturday of every single week for two months now, Mickey has been doing this. He even has an alarm even though he's usually up by 9:00, that way incase he's doing something else he won't forget to get to the park on time. Not that that is even remotely possible.

What's the reason you ask? Why Mickey has to wake up early on weekend to come to the park?

A guy.

One fucking man.

He shakes his head at himself. Fucking unbelievable.

There is a redhead. A redhead who walks his brown dog at the park every Saturday morning. He is tall, like maybe six feet. He has hair redder than Mickey has ever seen on anyone. And his body, good God that body. Mickey moans internally. What he wouldn’t give to do things to that sexy, gorgeous body. Especially when he dresses in sleeveless vests. Sometimes, sometimes the redhead is _shirtless_. Fucking shirtless. And Mickey can see the women with their kids subtly ogling him and other dog walkers too. They are just like Mickey, lusting after the hot stranger.

But Mickey has watched the guy turn down several ladies when they tried to hit on him. He hasn’t seen any guys approach the guy but the fact that he won't accept any advances could mean one of two things; the tall, fine glass of water is in a relationship or he's gay. Mickey is ready to fast for the latter. And he's not even religious!

Mickey approaches the ice-cream truck even though it’s too early for the sugary dessert. He then takes the park bench furthest from where the kids are playing. Again, he doesn’t want to seem like some pedo. Licking on the melting sweetness, he watches the red head. Man, he will never tire of this. His brown dog runs around him till the gorgeous owner pulls out a frisbee and throws it at a distance. And the game of fetch begins.

Mickey discovered the redhead two months ago. He doesn’t even usually walk by the park but his brother was supposed to pick him up from work one day but instead ended up running late. So Mickey decided to walk and Iggy would pick him up from how far he’d have gotten. That had been on a Thursday evening. But there the guy was, with his dog, just leisurely walking it.

Thus Mickey's infatuation had begun.

The following Thursday he had not been there however to the disappointment of the brunette. But that didn’t deter him. Pet owners who show up at the park are bound to show up on weekends too. And on Saturday morning there was the redhead, with his big brown dog.

Infatuation turned into a crush and was slowly turning into love two months later.

Which was ridiculous if you really thought about it. Mickey has never approached the man. Never been able to really. If he's not scared of being rejected, he's worried the guy won't be gay. Basically he has no guts.

Him. A Milkovich. No guts. If his dad could see him now.

He scoffs at himself and licks at his wrist when the ice cream melts lower. The hot stranger bends down to pick up his dog’s mess and Mickey shamelessly tilts his head to take in his ass. He absent mindedly licks his lips. Fuck, he wants this guy. He wants him so fucking bad.

He wants to be held and touched by the long, strong, freckled hands. He wants to see what it would feel like to have those long fingers inside him. Mickey bets they would reach the places Mickey's own have never been able to.

He wants…he wants…. He wants everything. Every single fucking thing.

But where to begin? How does he even start? How _do_ people start? Mickey has never had to hit on a guy before. They usually hit on him. They usually approach him. Mostly when he goes to gay clubs because everyone knows why he's there. But these are different circumstances. This is the park where approaching someone could be ruining their safe space. People come here to relax, nobody wants some stranger in their face hitting on them at 9:00 o’clock in the morning. The guy probably just wants to walk his dog in peace.

With a resigned sigh, Mickey throws his remaining ice-cream in the nearest bin then gets up. Glancing at the sexy man one last time, he starts heading home. He needs a plan. If he can't talk to the sexy stranger, he's going to need to come up with a plan. Because Mickey will hate himself if he doesn’t at least _know_. Does he have a chance? Is the redhead gay? Would he want him if he was?

Mickey needs to know.

 

✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹

 

                                    Mickey ends up at Mandy's. He unlocks the door and walks in to find his sister clipping her toe nails while wearing nothing but a bra and black panties. He covers his eyes dramatically.

“Fucking Christ Mandy, put some fucking clothes on!”

“Fuck you asshole, you're in my house.”

“You heard me unlocking the door bitch. Put some fucking clothes on.” He repeats.

Clicking her tongue in irritation, she gets up and disappears into her bedroom. Mickey unapologetically takes a seat on the love seat. Mandy's cat Taylor immediately climbs up the seat and drops on his lap. His hand starts caressing the soft fur and he smiles when the cat purrs. He likes the cat. He's not a pet person but Mandy's feline is the exception.

He frowns down at the animal, an idea already forming in his mind. When Mandy comes back in a short so short she might as well still be naked, he blurts out; “I need to borrow your cat.”

Mandy drops back on the couch the starts filling her finger nails. “What the fuck for?”

“Something.” Mickey mumbles and his sister raises her brow.

“I don’t care that your brother. Taylor’s not leaving this house unless I know where you’re taking her.” She says matter of factly.

Mickey grunts in frustration then scratches his eyebrow. When Mandy doesn’t change her stand he relents. “There’s this guy I like.”

“Okay.”

“And he owns a dog.”

Mandy chuckles. “So what, you wanna have something in common?”

Mickey hesitates then replies. “Some’n like that.”

Mandy gets up to go to the kitchen. When she comes back it’s with two beers. She hands him one then knocks her bottle against his. “Well, if it’s to get my brother laid, you can use Taylor anytime.”

He grins at her. “Thanks.”

She takes a sip of her drink then points at him warningly. “This is the only time though. Fucking get your own cat.”

“Cunt.”

“Prick.”

 

✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹

 

Saturday morning of the following week Mickey picks up Taylor and heads to the park. He bought a leash that he made sure to hide from Mandy. He has never seen anyone walking a cat at the park but he doesn’t care. He is at a point where he has no idea how else to get the redhead’s attention. This is his last and only option.

He wishes he had a dog instead but his stupid sister just had to own a cat. Granted it’s sweet and beautiful and Mickey loves her but still, a dog would have been easier to explain, in that it wouldn’t have needed any explanation at all. Parking a few meters from the park, he puts a leash around Taylor’s neck then carries her carefully. He walks until he spots the redhead then places the feline on the ground.

He pulls on the leash but Taylor refuses to follow. He tries again but she still doesn’t move. “Come on Taylor, let’s fucking go for a walk.” Taylor just blinks up at him but doesn’t move.

With his hands in his waist, Mickey looks down at the cat and wonders what he's going to do now if his plan is already going to shit. He planned on walking Taylor closer and closer towards the stranger and his dog, which would hopefully make it easier to pick up a conversation. Now the stupid cat is refusing to move and Mickey is officially out of cards to play.

He sees Taylor look at the leash around her neck and lick on it. She then pulls her head back and tries to slide it off her neck. Aah, so that’s the problem. Mickey squats and pets her head. “You don’ like the leash, huh?”

Taylor walks closer to him and licks his palm. Mickey looks around the park. He doesn’t want to release Taylor only to lose her. Mandy would literally choke him to death.

“If I take it off you had better not run off on me.” He warns but the cat only blinks up at him. Mickey sighs and removes the leash gently. Taylor meows in appreciation then she's diving between Mickey's legs and taking off. “God dammit.” He stands up. “Fucking traitor.”

He watches in mortification as the cat goes around chasing and jumping on other dogs. She is clearly tough as nails and isn’t afraid of the dogs even though they're bigger. Shit.

The stupid cat is just like her stupid owner.

Now Mickey is running around the park trying to catch Taylor as she runs around attacking dogs. The dogs are getting away from their owners, taking off in different directions but this still doesn’t stop Taylor from getting to more dogs. It just makes Mickey look like a crazy person.

“Fuck me.” Mickey stops to catch his breath, hands on his knees. He is so used to Taylor being calm, the most she's ever done being jumping from one lap to the next.

He's almost about to get to her when she notices Mickey's crush walking into the park with his dog. Taylor’s ears perk up and she faces that direction.

“No, no, no, no. Don’t do it. Don’ do it Tay. I'm serious!” Mickey hisses.

Taylor looks at him and before he can grab her, off she goes. He covers his mouth as Taylor walks around red’s dog and then she's pouncing and jumping on the dogs head.

“Rocky no! Come on Rocky, no!” Red says just as his dog tries to run after Taylor and attack her back. Red grabs onto the leash strongly but his dog is pretty strong and it’s pulling him with it.

What has Mickey done?

“Rocky stop!”

Mickey looks around the park trying to place his sister’s cat. Dogs are running around, while Taylor is still jumping on their backs before stealthily getting away. It is total chaos and it’s all Mickey's fault. Well, more Taylor’s but he brought her here so it’s his mess by default.

“God dammit.” He hears right before checking to see red’s dog has finally managed to take off too.

Mickey scratches the back of his head and looks away.

“I hope that cat will come out alright.” Red speaks and Mickey's eyes widen is shock. Fucking Taylor. “Which one is yours?” he hears then slowly turns around.

“What?”

Mr. Hot stuff has got his hands on his waist as he gestures with his chin towards the chaos. Mickey takes in his appearance of a thin t-shirt and sweats. This man. “The dogs. Which one is yours?”

“Well…” Mickey trails off.

The guy opens his mouth in surprise then he's smiling. “Don’t tell me the shit starter belongs to you!”

Mickey nods. “Unfortunately.”

The guy hums. “Why’d you bring him to the park?”

Mickey shrugs. “To walk him, I don’t know.”

Red takes him in from head to toe, lingering on his tattoos. Mickey expects him to laugh or make a joke about it but all he asks is, “Never brought him to the park before?”

Mickey raises his eyebrows. “You don’t think it’s strange?”

“What is?”

“Me walking my cat?”

Mr. sexy grins, then shrugs. “Not really. Its advised.” He continues, but Mickey can tell he is holding in laughter. “I mean, not a lot of people do it but… all pets need exercise.” He frowns. “I think.” Mickey nods, not knowing what to reply to that. “I'm Ian, by the way.”

Hot stuff has a name. “Ian.” He mumbles to himself, testing it. “I'm Mickey.”

“Nice to meet you Mickey.” Ian says with another smile and Mickey is happy he has never been close enough to see it before today because he's pretty sure he’d have been dreaming about it every day.

“Nice to meet you too.” He replies honestly with a smile of his own and he sees Ian do a double take.

“Hello, _Mickey_.” He says again his eyes narrowed and in a tone Mickey doesn’t recognize but instantly likes. “Are you by any chance, single?”

Well…

 

✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹✹

 

 

“Why is Taylor covered in sand?” Mandy asks when she opens her door for  Mickey that afternoon.

“We were at umm…” he coughs. “at the park?”

Mandy takes her cat from him. “Why would you take Taylor to the park?” she asks baffled. “She’s a fucking cat.”

Mickey scratches the back of his head, blushing. “I got the guy.” He lets her know instead. Doesn’t mention that it took 30 minutes of him and Ian trying to catch Taylor. It had been fun though. Ian's dog joining them as they ran around chasing her and laughing. It wasn’t all bad. Taylor got the intended job done so Mickey can't even be mad at her.

Mandy covers her mouth and Mickey rolls his eyes because she's clearly trying to cover her laughter. “Why did you take a cat to the park Mickey?” she asks, now laughing.

“Fuck off.” Mickey replies then walks away.

Mandy practically throws Taylor in the apartment before closing the door and following him. “No, I'm serious, did you actually _walk_ my cat?” Mickey flips her off. “Did you have fucking leash and everything?” she's now chasing him down the stairs the faster he walks. “Mick, what in the world would make you walk a cat?”

“I'm gonna fucking punch you in the boobs if you don’ go back up those stairs Mandy.”

“C’mon Mick.” Mandy starts and Mickey turns around to look at her. “I just wanna know if I need to call the Guinness world record people?” he spins around so he get as far away from her as he can. “The first guy to ever walk a cat?!” she shouts after him as she bellows with laughter and he reaches for his cigarettes.

Fucking bitch. Desperate times called for desperate measures. And it worked so fuck her.

Mickey has a date tomorrow with the hottest guy he's ever seen and not even his sister making fun of him can take away this elated feeling that’s taken over his body.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked :))  
> i have noticed when i post a prompt people assume i'm taking prompts and start sending. i'm not.....for now. will let u know when! Mwah!


End file.
